Caja negra
by Schala S
Summary: Diecisiete y Dieciocho, ante el poder descomunal de Jiren, saben que claudicar no es una opción: han pasado por lo peor, por lo indescriptible, y han logrado mantener vivas sus esencias. Ni por este enemigo invencible ni por nadie se dejarán vencer nunca. Un tributo a los androides y regalo para Silvin Lewis Dragneel.


**_Disclaimer_** **:** _Dragon Ball_ pertenece, cómo no, a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **CAJA NEGRA**

* * *

 **J** iren ha vencido a Son Goku. ¿Qué puede quedar por hacer después de la batalla que acaban de contemplar? ¿Qué hacer por su universo, por su planeta, por sus seres amados y la vida de los mortales en sí después del poderío presenciado? Dieciocho se lo pregunta por un breve instante de duda y dolor, como los de antaño; lo hace cuando ve cómo Jiren adopta la posición de loto en pos de sumirse en una profunda meditación.

—Imagino que no estás rindiéndote —susurra a su lado una voz eternamente divertida pese al horror, siempre confiada, arrolladora en su entereza invencible—. Dieciocho, esto no ha terminado.

Ella observa a su interlocutor con la seriedad que la caracteriza, algo antipática en la superficie pero esencialmente buena hacia el final.

—¡Claro que no me estoy rindiendo, Diecisiete! —responde irritada.

Porque Jiren ha vencido a Son Goku y ya nada queda después de eso, ¡nada, salvo la resignación!, pero hay una fortaleza inquebrantable dentro de ella aún. Una llamada «Marron», llamada «Krilin»; llamada como todo lo que le importa en la vida que, luego de mucho esfuerzo, y apoyo, y lágrimas y traumas, ha podido reconstruir.

Aquello de ella misma que ha sido capaz de hacer renacer pese al horror.

Las batallas reanudan luego de la impresión que Jiren ha causado; Diecisiete y Dieciocho se preparan, a la vez, para continuar peleando. Espalda contra espalda, él sonríe y ella frunce el ceño. Ataques alumbran el cielo y explosiones anuncian lo inminente. Pero entonces, como si la impactara un ataque tan mortal como la Genkidama que de nada sirvió, Dieciocho viaja en el tiempo por causa de la incertidumbre que la llena y la espalda contra la cual se apoya; está igual, en la misma posición, que en el inicio de esta encarnación que ser «Dieciocho» le significa. En una llamarada de luz, así, lo ve todo: un pasillo oscuro, unos gritos viscerales, la sonrisa vacua del captor, la crueldad manifiesta en sus palabras.

—Delincuentes como ustedes no valen nada —decía con la voz tan vaciada como los ojos—. Nadie los extrañará jamás.

Un escalofrío la invade y paraliza por un instante, pues lo escucha en su oído, susurrándole miserias, una tras otra tras otra, perpetuamente. ¿Cómo es posible que haya gente que tan poca gente es? ¿Cómo existe malignidad tal en el mundo, una capaz de degradar a una persona a ese nivel tan repulsivo? ¿Cómo pudo él, el inhumano Maki Gero que siempre la perseguirá en pesadillas y lapsos de duda y dolor, hacerles todo lo que les hizo?

—Maldita sea… —susurra.

¿Cómo es que ella sigue en pie, sin embargo?

No eran más que dos delincuentes, ¡pero no a eso limitaban sus existencias! No fue culpa ni de ella ni de él terminar en aquella terrible situación. Nos fue el destino que buscaron, sino el que se les presentó. ¡Y aun así él insistía en eso! Y repetía esas palabras una y mil veces.

—Nadie los extrañará jamás.

Porque a nadie tenían en esa celda que siempre les había sido el mundo, nadie más que el otro, gemelos por la sangre y el destino compartido desde el vientre. Tampoco tenían a nadie en la otra celda, esa maloliente donde Maki Gero los había mantenido capturados por meses. ¡Y con qué derecho! Y con qué autoridad lo había hecho, creer que podía experimentar hasta lo más crudo y despreciable con dos adolescentes a los cuales el mundo había presentado un único camino para la supervivencia.

Dos adolescentes tratados como basura sólo por el origen precario que con nada habían podido contrarrestar.

—No es justo… —susurraba ella cada noche por aquel entonces, buscando en la espalda de su hermano el calor que nada, en la celda, lograba darle a su maltratado cuerpo—. ¡No es justo, diablos!

—Basta, Lazuli.

—¡Basta nada! ¡No es justo!

—¡Y no nos va a salvar saberlo. Lazuli…! —Entonces, una mano sujetaba una de las de ella, la mano que, pese al frío del entorno, lograba contagiar calor. Milagrosamente, lo contagiaba—. Saber que es injusto no va a sacarnos de aquí.

—¡¿Entonces qué demonios deberíamos hacer?!

—¡Aguantar! Porque si este enfermo tiene éxito y _le salimos_ bien, si logra convertirnos en los androides que sueña, ¡bueno! Lo vamos a matar, Lazuli… ¡Lo vamos a hacer mierda!

—¡¿Cómo, si dijo que nos va a borrar todos los recuerdos?! ¡NOS VAMOS A OLVIDAR DE TODO, LAPIS! ¡Nada quedará, nada seguirá!

»No nos va a extrañar nadie jamás… Como si no hubiéramos existido, jamás…

La mano, así, la apretaba.

La mano la aprieta también ahora, ante Jiren.

—Me niego a creer que todo esto que siento, todo este odio que tengo adentro, desaparezca por obra de su tecnología. ¡Me niego, Lazuli! Niégate también.

»Aunque nos haga mil mierdas más, aunque nos degrade, nos pise, nos confine a ser máquinas sin alma, te juro que de esto no nos vamos a olvidar. ¡Júratelo también! Júrate que nada lo borrará.

—Nada… lo borrará.

—¡Eso es! ¡Nada lo borrará!

—Nada lo borrará…

—¡Ni lo que fuimos, ni lo que somos, ni lo que seremos por su culpa! Nada jamás lo borrará. ¡NO SE LO VAMOS A PERDONAR, NUNCA!

—¡Nunca…!

—Nunca, Lazuli, nunca…

—Nunca… —dice ella, ahora, siendo Dieciocho y no Lazuli, siendo la nueva encarnación de su existencia.

La mujer-androide, la de energía ilimitada.

La esposa, la madre.

La hermana, aún.

Porque Maki Gero borró mucho de su mente. Años tardó en rearmar el rompecabezas. ¡Y cuántas piezas le faltan aún para terminarlo! Cuántas, pese a tanto horror recordado, cuántas cosas que no sabe si quiere recordar, si le servirá recordar, si la salvará recordar. Pero nunca pudo borrar lo más elemental, aquello por lo cual debió comenzar: al otro. Porque pese a ya no poder considerarse Lazuli ni Lapis, Maki Gero cometió un error imperdonable al dejar al otro como evidencia. Porque por más vida que luchó y luchó por extraer de ellos, quedó la intensidad en las miradas, los bramidos del celeste cielo, el recordatorio de sus esencias.

Quedó vida al final de los dos. Quedó la esencia, lo que nada jamás podrá borrar.

—Nunca lo vamos a olvidar —le dice Diecisiete ahora, en el presente, en el Torneo de Poder en el cual luchan por el mundo con el cual, gracias a la humanidad que nunca les borraron, han logrado reconciliarse. Porque si están luchando por la vida es porque perdonan al mundo; porque no lo culpan de lo que fueron, sino que le agradecen por lo que son. Padres de sus hijos, compañeros de sus parejas, defensores de la Tierra en estas adversas circunstancias—. Aunque los dioses nos borren, nada lo va a borrar.

Voltean hacia el otro: Dieciocho ve, en Diecisiete, el espejo de todo lo que ha sido y será. Ve a su par, a su mitad, a quien la llenó de fuerzas en el peor momento. Ve a su hermano y la prueba, en lo idéntico de sus sangres, de su propia existencia.

Maki Gero todo lo hizo para borrar la humanidad, ¡lo inimaginable, lo atroz! Quitar todo rastro, detener todo latido.

No pudo.

Ni Zenosama en sí mismo podrá.

La conexión entre ellos, tan mágica como sólo la de hermanos gemelos puede serla, hace que las miradas basten a la hora de la emotividad. Porque Diecisiete ve a Lazuli y Dieciocho a Lapis; porque ambos saben que, si sobrevivieron a Maki Gero, podrán sobrevivir a todo lo demás.

Porque la esencia humana de ambos, hacia el final del túnel de sus vidas, se mantendrá intacta.

Pase lo que pase.

Vivan los horrores que vivan.

Incluso con Jiren delante, o con los corazones de Ribrianne, o con la transformación de Kale, o con el _Justice Flash_ de Toppo; nada se borrará.

Se asienten y miran al frente, donde un poderoso enemigo se asoma. Cada uno mira a su manera, Diecisiete con confianza, Dieciocho con sorna.

Podrán reencarnar mil veces en mil formas, pero siempre serán, en lo más hondo, lo que siempre han sido. Ese Lapis, esa Lazuli, temblando y de la mano en la celda; los dos niños de destino adverso.

Y si ellos no quedan, la huella permanecerá en sus queridos.

Y si ni ellos quedan, se dicen con los ojos justo antes de atacar, en la próxima encarnación será.

Permanecerán. Pase lo que pase, la pasión de lo que sienten no desaparecerá.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá!_

 _Quiero dedicar esta historia a una persona muy encantadora que tuve la fortuna de conocer mediante este fandom:_ _ **Silvin Lewis Dragneel**_ _, tu pasión me inspira hasta lo más profundo. ¡Nunca la dejes morir, porque es arrolladora y te va a llevar a donde desees! Escribí esto porque necesitaba decírtelo, me surgió una necesidad muy fuerte de gritártelo, por eso elegí a tus personajes-adoración. Sos una grossa, nena._

 _Nunca lo dejes morir. :')_

 _Con respecto al título, es en honor a «Final caja negra» de Soda Stereo. Es una de sus canciones más misteriosas según muchos fanáticos; en mi interpretación personal, creo que habla de aquello que, pese a todo lo que pueda pasarnos, nunca dejaremos morir. Al pensar en los androides, me vino el concepto que le capto a la canción casi de forma inmediata. Era lo mismo que quería expresar acá, así que por eso este nombre._

 ** _¡Espero les guste y gracias por leer!_**

 _Nos leemos la próxima, gente linda. ¡Un besote!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
